Fool's Gold
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Deanna probably knows more things about Will than she should... like who he wants to have sleep with and how. (William Riker/Deanna Troi and William Riker/Data) [Contains Voyuerism and Watersports]


**Author's Notes:**  
Made as a fill for a prompt on st_tng_kink:

"I don't know why I want this... Riker's secret kink

Riker/?

Deanna (or I guess Picard is ok too) walks in to find Riker in a compromising position with... ? It doesn't *have* to be a person. Whoever finds him should be secretly turned on."

Also a fill for 'Bodily Secretions' square in Kink-Bingo.

WARNING: This fic contains Voyeurism and Watersorts.

* * *

Will knows hiding in the sonic shower like this is more than a bit pathetic. He knows that it is, but requesting regular change of sheets can get questionable and embarrassing. He doesn't like embarrassing. That's why everyone else is out on shore leave having sex with each other and the exotic locals and he's holed himself up in the shower. Because Human's are notoriously the top race (other than maybe the Orion's) that are okay with odd sexual-practices… but his kink is kind of… not so acceptable to most people.

He lets loose a frustrated hum in the back of his throat, before concentrating on the coolness of the water and cleansing chemicals that are flowing down his body, feeling the burdensome weight of his bladder, the heady ache from in-between his thighs. Sliding a hand down his own chest, following his own happy trail to the start of his pubic hair and then pressing… it's an exquisitely erotic and painful burn.

He gives a cursory glance down at his cock, already eager and willing for the good fuck it won't be getting. No, tonight's all about showers getting a little too golden and left hand shame. Will chuckles out a laugh at his own outrageous thoughts, before grabbing his dick and letting go all over the shower wall and his own thighs. Afterward he only has to pull himself a few times before he splatters the wall again.

It's almost a week before they end shore leave; Almost entire week before Will sees him again. But there he is out on the bridge like always, punching in new code and operating basic flight functions.

Will knows he shouldn't miss Data so much, knows that Data is just an Android and hopelessly incapable of having any emotion whatsoever, let alone emotion to spare to a piss-happy higher-up.

But damn, Data has to be the most beautiful thing ever. He somehow manages to be both handsome and pretty all in one setting. It leaves 'Commander Riker, Sir' wanting to test the water-resistance of the Soong skin-plasts; see if he can make Data really golden.

"You're staring William."

He turns in his command chair to glare at Deanna's playful smirk. "Hush."

The councilwoman's smirk only widens further, becoming more wicked. "Oooh, what's the matter? Anger issues?"

"No, but if you don't be quiet I might have to shoot you in the face." He quips back, starting to smile as well.

She glances at the back of Data's head, before whispering like a conspirator. "I don't think you want to shoot anything at my face, his however…? Your fawning looks a bit desperate will."

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Mind your own business. What kind of friend are you that you keep teasing me like this all the time?"

She giggles. "I'm not just a friend, I'm a yourem best/em friend. And I'm telling you to make a move already."

The smile instantly drops from his face, his answer immediate and iron-hard. "No."

Deanna sighs, leaning back in her chair and casting a wistful gaze from Will to Data, before shrugging lightly. "You can't blame me for trying."

Her eyes become slightly glazed as she thinks about something she had seen almost two months ago.

* * *

_Deanna knows it's bad to peek, really she does, but… well some things just shouldn't be missed, no matter what the possible consequences. _

_She squints through the cracked door, trying to stifle her hard breathing, the barely contained moan as she finally sees William Riker orgasm all over his own hand._

_But then her hand stalls. Because he's pissing, all over the pristine white bed sheets, all over his own body. He still shivering and crying out in the same way he had when he reached completion. It's one of the most oddly erotic things she's ever seen in her life. And suddenly, she's coming too as she hears him cry out a name in a raw and husky voice._

_"Data!"_

* * *

Deanna shifts in her seat, openly staring at Lieutenant-Commander Data as he works diligently at his post. She wonders if he has any idea that William even likes him that way. She sometimes wonders that Will might like her that way too. Well… maybe less _wonders_, and a bit more like _wishes_ but that really doesn't matter. What matters is Will's happiness. And she honestly does think that he would be happy with Data.

She just doesn't know how to set the two of them up. Will was a freaking tight-wad about absolutely anything to do with the Android, especially if Deanna was involved; he was building up an armor against his true emotions because of the fear that Data would be completely unable to reciprocate.

But contrary to what Data or other people wished to believe, Deanna knew that Data did have some emotions; Just because they were different than most human emotions and she was unable to reach them with her Betazoid abilities did not mean they didn't exist.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she noticed something interesting. Data was sitting at an angle. He was an Android and therefore must have been aware that he was not facing directly at forward attention.

He was turned to slightly face… William. And was his cheeks a bit darker? Was he blushing?

It instantly clicked in her mind. Data had heard them. They had been quiet and discreet in their talking but, well Data was an Android. Data's hearing was infinitely better than any of his flesh and blood counterparts. They might as well have been shouting.

She vaguely thinks she should inform Will… but judging by the faint flick of pink tongue against golden lips, she derives that things should all work out fine.

She signs off duty early that day, a large smile spread across her beautiful face.

She's sitting later in the Ten Forward having herself a congratulatory chocolate-sundae when she sees a dejected Geordi and a grumpy Worf at the bar.

"What's up boys?" She asks bubbly, as she sits between them.

Geordi answers first. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just going to go to on another Holmes adventure with Data today, but he bailed to hang-out with Riker. I just don't have anything else to do today now."

Worf busts in indignantly. "Well at least you were not assaulted with defecation!"

Deanna and Geordi share an incredulous look, before Geordi had the gumption to ask: _"What?"_

"I stepped into a turbo-lift to get to my quarters after my duties and found that the floor was covered in a fine sheen of urination! I had to destroy my boots! Why are children still allowed onboard The Enterprise?!" He looks like he'd like to break something. Like someone's face.

Deanna was on the verge of speaking-out and defending the children onboard when her mind made a extreme leap. One involving her best friend, Commander Data and a turbo-lift.

Her mouth snapped shut, and she politely excused herself from her friends and the Ten Forward.

The door of the quarters slid open, revealing a slightly rumpled looking William Riker.

"Hello, Will." Deanna said kindly.

"Oh, Hi." He replied, his voice a small bit off. He coughed deeply in his chest, straitening his posture. "Do you need something?"

" No, I just wanted to tell you goodnight." She said, batting her eye-lashes sweetly.

He looked confused. "Oh. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight Will." She turned around, walking briskly. "You too Data." She threw over her shoulder innocently.

Data's unassuming voice emanated from within Riker's bedroom. "Thank you Counselor, goodnight to you as well."

Deanna smirked like a crazy woman at the silly astonished emotions from Will as she retreated down the hall to her own quarters.


End file.
